The first Internet was a communications system funded and built by researchers for military use. This Internet, originally known as ARPANET, was embraced by the research and academic communities as a mechanism for scientists to share and collaborate with other scientists. This collaborative network quickly evolved into the information superhighway of commerce and communication. The Internet explosion was due, in part, to the development of the World Wide Web (WWW) and graphically-based Web browsers, which facilitated a more graphically-oriented, multimedia system that uses the infrastructure of the Internet to provide information in a graphical, visual, and interactive manner that appeals to a wider audience of consumers seeking instant gratification.
As the technology underlying transmission bandwidth has grown in conjunction with the accessibility to such increasing transmission bandwidth, a new paradigm for the old idea of Internet collaboration is emerging that takes advantage of the modern graphical, visual world. This new paradigm is also driven by the advance in real-time or time-sensitive data transmission technology, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technology, and the like. Non-Internet videoconferencing, which has generally never been able to completely supplant teleconferencing as a viable means for reliable communications, is slowly fading away in favor of Internet-driven technology, such as collaborative electronic meetings. Services, such as WEBEX COMMUNICATIONS, INC.'S, WEBEX™ electronic meeting or collaboration services offer the ability for users to connect, at least initially, across the Internet to share voice, video, and data in real time for meetings, presentations, training, or the like.
In such collaborative meeting environments, a virtual meeting room typically is made up of several meeting objects which are generally containers for presentation information, such as slides, video, audio, documents, computer applications, and the like, that are themselves contained within the container of the meeting room. Other meeting objects may contain and display information concerning the meeting, such as the meeting participants, text communications made by the meeting participants, or the like. In current electronic meeting applications, these meeting objects are usually pre-existing segments of computer code that arc statically placed onto a form virtual meeting room. Except for the possibility of showing and hiding predefined objects, or of being capable of moving a meeting object to a different location on the virtual meeting room during an actual electronic meeting, customization of meeting objects is typically performed well in advance and installed into the electronic meeting application architecture with the help of the application owner. Moreover, existing electronic meeting applications offer no means for new meeting objects to be created and implemented during a live meeting. This lack of control reduces the flexibility of the modern electronic meeting applications,